


A mutual, but unspoken understanding

by lau1alura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Confession Kiss, First Kiss, Kissing, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Sharing Earbuds, Silent Confession, Soft Music, coming out sort of?, soft, v tiny bit angst not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lau1alura/pseuds/lau1alura
Summary: ok basically yahaba is on his way home through a park and sees kyoutani sitting calmly on a bench in the darkstuff leads to stuffp soft and i made a playlistt foor iiiit (^:this summary is shit look at the tags
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	A mutual, but unspoken understanding

**Author's Note:**

> it just fits,, ok??
> 
> sorry if it's a bit weird some places, english is not my first language and i cant be bothered to read it through agaain
> 
> enjoy pleasee <3
> 
> I MADE A PLAYLIST THIS IS WHAT THEY'RE LISTENING TO:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ZdQMlqU48I673oAAMoM5E?si=7VHD-qKaSWWtUyT55zU7PA   
> i think you're able to copy paste it riiight? if not then just search on spotify: "kyoutani's very secret playlist" and that's the one (:

The gravel crunched beneath Yahaba’s feet as he made his way through the dark park, which was only lit up by a few occasional lamp posts. Though he did not look it, Yahaba _was_ actually in a hurry, but the park was so calming, he just couldn’t bring himself to disrupt the nice, quiet mood. It was enthralling, in a way, kept him from picking up pace and hurrying home, like he probably should.  
  
He never really got to appreciate the park quite like he did tonight, despite walking through it every day on his way home. Maybe _that_ was the problem, that he saw it so often. He wondered when he’d started taking it for granted. Perhaps he had only noticed the beauty of it tonight. Yahaba honestly didn’t have a romantic eye. He liked to think he was far too busy for that stuff. Still, the park caught his attention tonight, painted in all shades of dark blue.  
  
Yahaba stopped in his track, shoulders tensing and eyes wide with shock. Appreciation turned to shock in the matter of a second, as his wondering eyes returned to the road and came to rest on a rather surprising sight.  
  
_What the hell was **he** doing here?_ His heart began beating a lot faster than he wanted it to. Yahaba didn’t know how to react – let alone feel! His shoulders relaxed gradually as he gazed at Kyoutani’s slouched posture on the bench. With one of his legs kicked out lazily in front of him, and the other bent and resting on the bench, he sat there, eyes fixed on his hands in his lap, fiddling with the white and thin chord of his earbuds, seemingly lost in his own world. Yahaba had not _once_ seen him like that, and he wondered if he ever would ever again. He hoped so.  
  
_Seems the tranquil atmosphere had gotten to him as well_. Kyoutani wore an unfamiliar expression.  
  
Yahaba’s thoughts were cut short when the other looked up from his hands, becoming aware that he was very much visible to him if he were to turn his head even the slightest. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to take a step.  
  
Because the lone lamp post by the bench showed Yahaba more than he felt he was allowed to see. He saw just how calm Kyoutani looked. He had a glint in his eyes, one that Yahaba couldn’t quite decipher. He looked _vulnerable_ , in a way. Curious, like he was daydreaming. Kyoutani reached his hands up above his head, leaning back to look up at it, as if to grab the stars, one by one. It stole away Yahaba’s breath.  
  
Like a deer caught in headlights, Kyoutani turned, immediately retracting his hand.  
  
As soon as his eyes landed on Yahaba, the spark in his eyes was blown out. Yahaba could practically _see_ him rushing to pull the curtains to cover. Yahaba didn’t dare move, hoping to fool the other into mistaking him for one of the many statues of the park. Obviously, he had noticed him, but if he’d _recognized_ him, that was the question.  
  
Although it was back on his face, Kyoutani’s frown was but a bracket of how it usually was. He averted his gaze from the still boy, dropped his leg to the ground and sat up straighter, more tense.  
  
_He definitely recognized him._  
  
Yahaba was unsure what to do next. The look on Kyoutani’s face told him _something_ , he just couldn’t decide _what_. Hesitantly, he took a small breath, gazing at the dark lake next to the path under them. His heart was still pounding, but not from shock. Not from any sort of fear at all. Yahaba groaned silently, feeling heat creep up his neck.  
  
To his surprise, when he looked back, Kyoutani was looking right at him, and even though he was scowling, it was obvious to Yahaba that he was thinking, contemplating, maybe.  
  
It had become a frustrating trend. Yahaba could see more, but not everything and it pissed him off. Kyoutani shifted in his seat, moving closer to the iron armrest. The other didn’t know what to make of it. He awkwardly scratched his neck.  
  
_It would be too awkward to just pretend nothing happened now, but it’d be just as – if not more – awkward to strike up conversation._ He wanted to turn to dust. _What should they even talk about?!_  
  
Kyoutani seemed uncomfortable – no, unsettled – it brought Yahaba back. Kyoutani rubbed his nose swiftly, giving an upwards nod, but kept his eyes strictly on his shoes. Yahaba didn’t budge from his spot.  
  
_How could one acknowledge you and avoid you at the same time??_ This was already growing tiring. But he had things to worry about. And it gradually sunk in, the fact that he’d passed the point of no return.  
  
And it was a dreadful realization.  
  
Yahaba couldn’t believe it. He _wouldn’t. This couldn’t be happening – seriously?_ he thought, ignoring the hopeful butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He bit his tongue, surrendering at last, and made his way to the bench. He stood there in front of it for a few seconds before sitting down stiffly next to Kyoutani, but not without a noticeable amount of space between them. Not that Kyoutani would mention it. Yahaba really didn’t understand him. He gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to tap his foot impatiently. Why would he call him over just to ignore him? If it wasn’t for the restless butterflies in his stomach and the quickening beat of his heart, he would probably have been more annoyed.  
  
Why did this _have_ to happen to him? _Why?_ He was doing so well avoiding Kyoutani, and they hadn’t _actually_ fought in quite a while. So why was he sitting in the middle of a beautiful park next to said guy, who was listening to music and making no notion whatsoever that he wanted a conversation. Yahaba hated people like that. At least _try_ not to make it awkward, jeez.  
  
He didn’t dare look at Kyoutani, either. Instead he stared intensely at a lone bird, swimming at the dark lake in front of the two.  
  
He wondered if Kyoutani was looking at it, too. He wondered what Kyoutani was listening to, as the tension eased after a minute of silence. It was _almost_ comfortable, _almost_ nice. Quite on the contrary to Yahaba’s beliefs, no scratchy screaming or hard drums seeped out through Kyoutani’s – frankly – shitty-looking earbuds. He clenched his hands around the cold wooden planks of the bench, refusing himself that single glance he wanted to steal _so badly_. _Just a single glance.  
  
_There was something unspoken in the air. Yahaba didn’t want to be the one to break a rule that may or may not stand. It was something he couldn’t explain. A mutual, but unspoken understanding.  
  
The stir of Kyoutani’s hand caught Yahaba’s attention and he couldn’t keep his head from turning when he had an excuse. He was picking out one of the earbuds, offering it to the other, sparing him not even a single glance. Yahaba’s eyes grew wide and his lips pressed into a thin line. His heart was fucking with him.  
  
_He might as well,_ he thought, hesitantly grabbing the earbud and scooting closer than he would like to be.  
  
_Damn shitty earbuds…_ Yahaba felt his heart thumping in his chest, butterflies fluttering and fluttering. _What should he expect?_ Once plugged in, Yahaba’s breath hitched silently with surprise.  
  
A slow, acoustic guitar, a soft, female voice. _Soothing. Beautiful._ This was the _last_ thing he expected to hear coming out of Kyoutani’s earbuds. The lyrics, too. His heart fluttered and he resumed his breathing, trying to keep the rhythm slow and steady. Yahaba bit his tongue.  
  
Would Kyoutani normally listen to this kind of music? And was he listening to it before, when he fetched for the stars? What was he thinking about? _Who_ was he thinking about? Yahaba gulped and slumped his shoulders a little, letting his tongue go. Before he could ponder too much about the song and the meaning it held to Kyoutani, a new song started playing, even slower and even more pleasing. Yahaba sighed, though not loud enough to hear.  
  
Heat rose to his cheeks. This was a part of Kyoutani he couldn’t even have imagined. Listening to romantic songs in the dark of an empty park, wonder in his eyes, _longing_. It did make him think, _was Kyoutani’s usual rudeness just to protect this?_ Kyoutani had opened the curtains just enough to make Yahaba wonder, to make him question the things he knew about him – albeit knowing almost nothing about him in the first place.  
  
Maybe if he had just gone home, if they had pretended not to see each other, maybe then, it would’ve been easier to get over his feelings. But they hadn’t. They hadn’t and Yahaba feared he was going to be the one to suffer under it.  
  
His whirling thoughts came to an immediate stop.  
  
_What the **hell?**_  
  
He _nailed_ his eyes to the gravelly road, trying to force relaxation upon himself, praying he didn’t _visibly_ flinch. Was _that Kyoutani’s fucking finger? No way. No-_ He gulped, peeking over at his hand out of the corner only for a second. Kyoutani’s hand was unnaturally far away from him, it couldn’t have been an accident. It was resting right next to Yahaba’s, pinky gently touching his, as if it was the most common thing for the two of them. Yahaba wanted to laugh, but frankly, he was too freaked out.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, he brushed his pinky over Kyoutani’s carefully, like the other was made of very thin glass. _He didn’t move away._ Adrenaline shot through his veins, made the butterflies flutter like _crazy._ His heart thumped like the engine of a train. His mind was shutting down, like it was breaking some sort of physics law. He almost couldn’t grasp it. Kyoutani _didn’t_ rush away. He hooked his pinky around Kyoutani’s, warm blush spreading over his face. It was terrifying, in a good way, though. _Could he go further?  
  
_Yahaba looked away as much as the earbud allowed him – which wasn’t a lot – and mustered up the courage to inch even closer, feeling the warmth of the back of Kyoutani’s hand under his. He didn’t look back, even when he knew Kyoutani wasn’t looking away anymore, having felt the chord loosen somewhat between them. Not when the other’s knee brushed against his. Not when Kyoutani’s soft sigh hit his skin, making it crawl.  
  
Not until Kyoutani’s hand moved – for a moment Yahaba feared to pull away – and carefully intertwined their fingers did he look back. The urge simply overcame him. Quietly, he turned his head, eyes fixed on their locked fingers. Yahaba gulped, heat pulsing in his ears. He blinked a few times, eyes flickering around the park. He was stalling. He was afraid of what he’d see in Kyoutani’s eyes. It was a delaying tactic. As the seconds passed, he found courage and dragged his eyes to find Kyoutani’s, hoping to see him with a welcoming face (as welcoming as he could look, that is).  
  
As soon as his eyes met Kyoutani’s, the other averted his gaze, defensive frown on his face, but exposing blush on his cheeks. Yahaba squeezed his hand hesitantly. He wanted him to look at him.  
  
_Kyoutani._ He couldn’t say it out loud. Instead he bit his lip and repeated it over and over in his mind. _Kyoutani._ He kept calling for what felt like an eternity. _Kyoutani, Kyoutani, Kyoutani-  
  
_“Kyoutani-“  
  
The other’s head whipped around to meet him with a scowl, a little fractured and flustered. He was looking straight into him, trying to hide the hesitation. Yahaba could see the cogs turning. He turned a little in his seat to look only at Kyoutani. The lamp post cast soft warm light onto him, making him look annoyingly good for a guy who always frowned. Yahaba didn’t know what to say. Honestly, he didn’t want to speak at all. He just wanted Kyoutani to look at him. Yahaba’s breaths came in short, but quietly. Kyoutani was looking at him.  
  
Yahaba felt a warm squeeze around his hand, looked down at it in surprise. When he looked back up, Kyoutani was closer, but his gaze was gone. He was closer than before, Yahaba was sure of it!  
  
The look on his face was different as well. He sat there in front of him, neck craned slightly forwards, vulnerable and afraid expression directed at the ground. Yahaba gulped, feeling his heart sting. He put his palm on Kyoutani’s knee, meaning to comfort him. He offered a small smile, tilting his head ever so slightly, noticing how Kyoutani’s eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.  
  
The music was enchanting, painting the scene in a new light. Yahaba licked his bottom lip, gulping before letting his eyes slide over the boy opposite of him. The chorus of the song was inching closer, eagerly waiting for the moment both of the boys seemed to know they were going to share.  
  
A mutual, but unspoken understanding.  
  
Yahaba snaked around the other’s nape, pulling him closer to himself. Kyoutani was hesitant, and it was far too prominent for Yahaba’s liking. He waited, trying to let him now that it was okay.  
  
He couldn’t reach him, it seemed, when the other grabbed the earbud out of Yahaba’s ear, pulling it out of his own as well. He went to stand from the bench, looking like a kicked puppy. Yahaba quickly stood as well, grabbing both of Kyoutani’s arms as he stood there with a weary expression. “Hey-“

Kyoutani grabbed his neck and captured his lips in a kiss. Yahaba’s heart stopped. His arms stalled, and once the other pulled away, he understood. Neither of them said anything. They just stood there in silence for a few second, before Yahaba enveloped the other in a tight hug, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
For a while there was nothing.  
  
But after the nothingness, Kyoutani drew out a breath, putting his arms around the other. He felt heavy and exhausted. Relieved. Yahaba finally understood it.  
  
Kyoutani had drawn back the curtain completely, revealing himself. He needn’t say anything.  
  
Yahaba understood perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading<3


End file.
